gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Tixx's Infinirarium/Black Citadel
This page contains information about Tixx's Infinirarium as the airship stopped at the Black Citadel during Wintersday 2012. Dungeon information Objectives Charr day in the airship! Those toy soldiers are mighty tough. * Collect plant food near buildings for the Ventari toys. ** Plant food received: x/15 ** Your contribution: x ** Leaving in 0:0x. The Ventari toys' turrets are out of control! * Destroy malfunctioning turrets. ** Malfunctioning turrets destroyed: x/18 The newly released princess dolls are stirring up trouble. * Color unpainted princess dolls with the plasma paint cannon. ** Dolls Painted: x/40 Skritt stowaways have taken over the princesses' hamlet! * Retake the princess dolls' hamlet from the skritt. ** Princess Dolls' Hamlet ** Princess dolls are malfunctioning and trying to ride Ventari toys! * Defend the toy Ventari from the princess dolls. ** ** Ventari toys remaining: 5 The Ventari toys' turrets are out of control! Charr day in the airship! Those toy soldiers are mighty tough. * Drive off malfunctioning toy soldiers attacking the assembly line. ** Waves of Soldiers Repelled: x/8 * Destroy malfunctioning turrets. ** Malfunctioning turrets destroyed: x/21 Toxx has gone haywire! * Draw Toxx into the toy mortar fire to stop her rampage. ** Toxx ** Toy production is running smoothly. Tixx is grateful—as is all of Tyria! Rewards The dungeon rewards are as specified on the main dungeon article, with a Toy Soldier Frame as the miniature frame. Walkthrough NPCs Allies *Apprentice Yemm *Grupp *LAK-Y 200 *Princess Doll *Toymaker Tixx *Toy Ventari Foes *Malfunctioning Toy Princess *Malfunctioning Toy Soldieri *Malfunctioning Toy Ventari *Malfunctioning Turret *Skritt Bottle Lobber *Skritt Forager *Skritt Gear Lobber *Skritt Lobber *Tenacious Skritt *Toxx *Veteran Skritt Forager *Veteran Skritt Gear Lobber Dialogue ; When the Ventari toys turrets go out of control : '''Announcer:' Attention: malfunction in the testing area. Test subjects are out of control. ; When the doll coloring begins : Announcer: Attention: toyes en route to storage are exhibiting unexpected behaviour. ; When hitting Princess Dolls with the Plasma Paint Cannon : Princess Doll waves at . ; When hitting Skritt with the Plasma Paint Cannon * Tenacious Skritt cowers. * Tenacious Skritt: Wintersday went splat. Giant clanker lied to us. ; After defending the hamlet : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. ; When Toxx goes haywire : Toxx: Target—acquired. Hic! All—t-targets—must—remain—still—so I can destroy you. : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her procols! ; Toxx at ~75% health : Toxx: Hic! Do—not—resist. I—am—Toxx—hic! ; Toxx at ~50% health : Toxx: I—have—the—spirit—of—Wintersday—in—me! : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her protocols! ; Toxx at 25% health : Toxx: Hic! ; After the battle : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Toxx: Hic! Systems—hic! Shutting—down... : Toymaker Tixx: And a this, and a that, and a tweak to the torque nodule. There. That ought to do it. All better. : Toymaker Tixx: Happy Wintersday to one and all! Now, get back to work! Notes